


Surfing

by BlueEyedGryphon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGryphon/pseuds/BlueEyedGryphon
Summary: While leaving the Earp household post love making with Waverly, Nicole bumps into the older Earp, who feels the need to have words with her.





	Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a later chapter in my other fic "Holding Her Hand", but I wanted to share it sooner. It could also be seen as an extension of S2/E2. May still use it in the other fic.

As Nicole exited the house Wynonna’s voice greeted her on the front porch. “Leaving so soon Naughty Haughty?”

The play with her name didn’t get past Nicole who expressed mild amusement. “I’m pretty sure that is something only Waverly should call me.” She turned to face the elder Earp who sat on a wooden rocker nursing a bottle of jack.

“All done ridin’ the Waves?” Wynonna asked sarcastically, slurring her words slightly.

Nicole raised her eyebrows at the euphemism. “‘Ridin’ the Waves,’” she droned, “seriously, Wynonna?” 

“What do ‘you’ think we should call it then?” the brunette asked, “Screwing my sister?” she lewdly suggested.

Nicole winced. “No, we should definitely not call it that,” she defended sternly, more for Waverly’s honor than her own. “And I’ve never screwed anybody in my life. I… make love,” she bragged awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Wynonna responded slowly, “I definitely don’t want to hear about it”. She took another swig.  
“Good,” Nicole countered lamely.

Wynonna stood up and stumbled toward Nicole, making the cop wonder exactly how intoxicated she was. “Know this, Officer Haughtpants, I’m not above threatening a cop,” She said. “So if you hurt my sister. If you pressure her, or break her heart, or you leave her… I will come after you and send you to hell with my big ass gun.”

“I don’t intend on hurting Waverly. I would never pressure her,” Nicole assured steadily while glaring at her girlfriend’s sister. “I love her. I want to protect her,” she added. “If I have to, I’ll protect from you.”

Wynonna scoffed, “Waverly doesn’t need protection from me”.

Nicole felt her temper get the better of her. “You are the one with a history of escapism, whether through leaving town or downing a liter of whiskey. So know that if you leave her or destroy yourself with alcohol, then that will hurt her. A lot. So get you some damn help if you need it,” She said seriously.

The darker haired woman appeared to consider her words for a moment. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she then dismissed casually while taking yet another sip. She wouldn’t allow herself to show how much it impacted her. She really didn’t want to upset her baby sister. Waverly had been through quite enough.

Nicole rolled her eyes. She knew her words were wasted on the wasted Wynonna. Perhaps she would intervene again with a more sober woman. She spun toward the steps of the porch. “Good night, Wynonna”.

“You coming back tomorrow?” the elder Earp asked in a more friendly tone.

“Of course,” she replied turning her head toward the brunette, “I really enjoy surfing,” she winked. 

“Gross,” Wynonna muttered and shook her head. “Well, if you’re going to keep ‘surfing’ here then you owe me some noise cancelling headphones or some super loud speakers.” She was going to add ‘and some bottles of Jack’, but thought better of it considering Nicole’s confrontation.

“Deal,” Nicole agreed.


End file.
